Como lo viví
by Naranjaaa
Summary: Los recuerdos, tus momentos, lo que viviste solo que nada y lo único que haces es recordar. Aiden necesita recordar necesita del papel para ordenar sus pensamientos y todo lo que vivió. Esta es la historia de beyond: Two souls, pero en un mundo paralelo donde fue Aiden quien vive y Jodie quien lo sigue.


Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de David Cage.

Como lo viví

Cuando naces, no tienes idea de lo que hace allí, ni siquiera el por que estas allí, no puedes elegir como te llamaras, o quienes serán tus padres…o quienes te cuidaran, no eliges el hogar, no sabes si llevaras ropa, o si tendrás que comer, lo único que haces es nacer.

Tampoco eliges si quieres un cierto destino, yo no lo elegí, yo no trance con nadie, por que nadie me preguntó si yo quería el destino que tengo, y la verdad ni siquiera se si quiera este destino o no.

Tengo tanto de lo que arrepentirme pero al mismo tiempo se que sin aquellos momentos no estaría aquí, quizás seria como el joven promedio, tendría un auto y una novia, quizás sea porrista, aunque a las clasificaría como a la gran mayoría, huecas. Pero siempre he querido experimentar que se siente ser común y corriente, sin que te utilicen, sin que sea un simple experimento, algo con lo cual puedan jugar a lo sobrenatural, sin ser un muñeco o un títere con el cual puedan mover objetos de la nada…aunque la realidad es que yo no lo mueva.

Cuando tienes el poder, simplemente no sabes para que es útil, o para que te servirá en el futuro, solo le vez el lado negativo, los problemas que te causa. Lo digo desde mi vereda, mi punto de vista, por que siempre he encontrado que sin este poder podría haber sido mucho más normal, quizás no hubiera tenido a mis padres, pero hubiera tenido amigos de mi edad, podría haber presenciado una clase, podría haber ido a una fiesta, pero como ya dije nadie me preguntó.

¿Qué que clase de poder estoy hablando? ¿Qué por qué estoy hablando de esta forma que raya de lo elocuente? Te lo diré. Cuando era muy niño, tuve una amiga imaginaria –o eso es lo que yo creía- su nombre era Jodie, ella era mi única amiga, a veces la odia por que su constante presencia hacia que fuera irritante, cuando hablaba también lo era, incluso no me compartía con nadie, ja, ahora es gracioso.

Cuando tenia esa edad, siempre le tuve miedo a la oscuridad, allí nada bueno se puede encontrar, hay monstruos, cosas que te pueden dañar, no y no me refiero del índole psicológico o emocional, literalmente te pueden dañar, varias veces me rasguñaron, me tiraron fuera de la cama, me arrastraron, créeme, no es para nada lindo. No lo es. Y no te hablo de algo que soñé o que inventé en mi pequeño subconsciente infantil, al menos no tengo la marca de ninguno de esos episodios, pero si una marca de cigarrillo de una pelirroja, hasta el día de hoy la odio, Jodie también la odia.

Mis padres eran buenos padres, especialmente mamá, quien llegaba a cuidarme mucho. La regla numero uno era: No salir a jugar con los otros niños, claro, como si eso fuera fácil para un niños d años. Siempre pensé que papá me odiaba, o al menos no le simpatizaba, cuando relataba mis episodios con los monstruos simplemente se quedaba allí parado, con su mirada de enfado pero al mismo tiempo de miedo, era una mescla muy rara; como sea, al terminar de relatar siempre me decía "¡Ya estoy harto de tus cuentos!", irónico, cuando tienes miedo por lo general los niños corren hacia papá o mamá a buscar refugio, aunque yo lo buscaba nunca lo encontraba, salvo en mamá, ella si me cuidaba, aunque por un extraño motivo siempre me sentí ajeno a ellos, es muy raro de describir. Al menos tenia a Jodie, ella siempre estuvo conmigo, siempre.

Es raro ahora que escribo esto en papel, mi mente se llena de recuerdos, son todos confusos, es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y se reprodujeran al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza, estoy seguro que incluso que cuando sueño, allí están, mis recuerdos, mis hermosas memorias, y las que quisiera borrar. Siempre allí, como lo era Jodie.

Si tuvieras un poder, un don ¿Qué harías con él?, ¿ Lo usarías o lo guardarías?, yo Aiden decidí usarlo, aunque más bien me vi influenciado y determinado a usarlo, ¿De que don habló?, bien pongámoslo de este modo, mi amiga imaginaria nunca fue imaginaria, no la inventé, siempre ha estado allí, no es una persona, o creo que alguna vez lo fue, la cosa es que ella es un ser que nadie puede ver –ni yo la puedo ver-ni escuchar, salvo yo, estamos conectados de alguna forma, nosotros, nuestras almas están conectadas, quiera o no estoy atado a ella y ella a mi, ella puede hacer que cosas pasen, que cosas me pasen, puedo ver lo que ella ve y viceversa. De verdad, créeme mi vida es demasiado loca, es demasiado fantástica, es solo…demasiado, estoy cansado.

Al momento me siento usado, desgastado, usado, no quiero más guerra. Pienso y pienso y no veo donde todo esto me lleva, no sé donde empezar, simplemente tome el lápiz y las hojas para empezar a ordenar mi cabeza, mis recuerdos, por algún extraño motivo no quiero olvidar nada, no quiero olvidar un simple detalle quiero que se queden, pero necesito ordenarlos, por que si no lo hago, comenzarán a autodestruirse, la memoria es frágil, la vida es frágil –dímelo a mi- pero si no termino por cerrar este ciclo, de sanar mis heridas abiertas, de quitarme lo podrido que tengo dentro de mi, no seré capaz de reconstruir con mi vida. Ya no me importa la CIA ni sus proyectos, ni lo vallan a hacer, que el gobierno se encargue de los errores que cometan, que hagan los condensadores que quieran, yo ya estoy harto de ello. Comenzaré por decir mi nombre, mi nombre es Aiden Holmes, tengo 23 años, soy ex agente de la CIA y fui parte de sus experimentos, poseo un don sobrenatural, el cual me permite comunicarme con una entidad llamada Jodie, nuestras almas están conectadas desde el día en que nací, fui sujeto de experimentos, encarcelado sin poder salir de las instalaciones de un laboratorio, siempre he sido monitoreado, desde niño puede ser testigo de lo que existe y que nadie se reúsa a creer, existe el inframundo, allí es un lugar muy agradable. Ok existen tres clases de almas: las almas buenas, las que pueden descansar en paz; también existen las almas perdidas que son aquellas las que no hicieron algo o no dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir, y las almas malas, que son aquellas corrompidas que yo cuando niño llamaba monstruos, ellas lo único que buscan es hacer daño, buscan hacer todo el daño posible a quien se les cruce por su camino. Y yo fui testigo de todo eso. La verdad no se muy bien si quiero recordar o quiero olvidar, la verdad ni se como es que llevaré todos estos recuerdos en papel o en que orden los haré, pero sé que necesito esto, sé que necesito recordar.


End file.
